mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Dirk Strider
For the pre-Scratch version of this character, see Bro. |intro= |title= |screenname=timaeusTestified |style=Perfect grammar and syntax. More kickin' rad subtleties than can be spelled out, yo. Also uses bropuns at times. |specibus= |modus= |title = ? |age = Unknown ((Presumably 15, most likely born December 3rd, 1995)) |specibus = bladekind? |modus = |relations = Bro - Pre-Scratch Self Auto-responder - Basically fucking him (not literally, that would be lame and unfunny) |home = Unknown (Most likely Houston, Texas) |planet= |like= |pesterlogs= Act 6= (2 pp., auto-responder) (2 pp., auto-responder) (4 pp.) }} Dave's Bro in the post-Scratch universe. His name is unknown, but he is referred to by Jane as "D. Strider." Nothing is known of his identity as of yet, other than the fact that he is elusive, and takes "legendary infinite showers." He, like Jake and post-Scratch Mom, gave Jane a bunny for her thirteenth birthday, though he had to build it from scratch, unlike the others. It was than the other two bunnies and is . He also has an auto-responder, an application designed to simulate DS's otherwise inimitably rad typing style, tone, cadence, personality, and substance of retort while he is away from the computer. The algorithms were originally guaranteed to be 96% indistinguishable from DS's native neurological responses, based on , which means that the percentage can change (and does, dropping to 93% upon Jake's continued probing). Jake expresses frustration with it, but Jane seems to like it. His chumhandle abbreviation is , short for , in line with the rule that post-scratch kids have the same chumhandle abbreviation as their corresponding pre-scratch kid's ectobiological sibling. This completes the set of chumhandles when added to GT, GG, and TG. He appears to enjoy criticizing Jake's infatuation with the fictional character Neytiri, apparently referring to the character as This may be a reference to the fact that Jade, is now, quite literally, a gigantic space furry, as seen in the Cascade Flash. He uses the same color text that Davesprite uses, similarly to how Jane and Jake use the same colors as Nannasprite and Jadesprite, respectively. He also signed the book that he sent to Jane in orange pen. he seems to be more laid back and less hot headed than Dave. It's confirmed that his name starts with the letter D, because he signed Jane's book "DS." A post-scratch version of Dave is his older "Bro" and guardian, both mentioned by D??? and proven by a billboard advertising a film adaptation of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, seen briefly in the introduction to Act 6. Post-scratch Dave has made it very clear to D??? that he is not his real older brother, but related to him through Jane also believes that he is a bit bitter about his bro's success, although he would never admit it. Gallery Robro.gif|Brobot sneaking up on Jake Crunk1.png|Bro's C.R.U.N.K. Robot Bunnybunny.png|Sebastian (formerly Huggy Bear), the robot bunny built for Jane. 04255.gif|Bro on the Roof. Trivia * His shirt features a picture of a cap, reminicent of Bro's headwear and similar in shape to Dave's record symbol. Like Dave's hair it also contains a stylized bird. It should be noted that D???'s hair is also shaped like a bird. *He is the only male character to have the same two letters for Pesterchum initials. *His chumhandle is most likely a reference to Plato's dialogue, Timaeus, which discusses the demiurge, a god-like being who created the universe as a sort of living creature. The Timaeus dialogue, alongside Critias, also introduces the mythology behind Atlantis. *Timaeus is also a biblical character in the Gospel of Mark who is the father of a man whose blindness was cured by Jesus. *He appears to enjoy building robots, much like Equius does. *He appears to, like Dave, be surrounded by feathery assholes, only they are white seagulls instead of black crows. *His love of robots relates to Bro's love of puppets. Despite this, he still is in posession of Cal. Category:Homestuck Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies